Little Black Shorts
by littlexcutiexqueen
Summary: Believing to be alone and bored Itachi searches for the remote only to hear a strange noise coming from Zetsu's room, guess he's not alone after all and wearing skimpy little shorts wasn't such a hot idea...or was it? Request fic for Namitha.


A:N this is a request fic for Namitha (did I spell that right?) I hope she and everyone who reads this like it! this is a yaoi (boyxboy) love between Zetsu and Itachi rated M for a reason

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned below this is for enjoyment only and I gain no profit from this

_"_holy shit a talking muffin!" Zetsu's white side

**"can i eat it?" **Zetsu's black side

_"thoughts"_

this is written in Itachi's POV and is not Beta'd so sorry for mistakes

_The water...it falls like rain..._ I thought standing under the warm spray _summer rain...a soft gentleness...is it all meaningless?_ I wondered, finally turning off the shower; I stood there for a moment letting the warm droplets cascade down my back, shaking my head I pulled back the curtain and stepped out the only sounds being my breathing and the soft splash of my wet feet hitting the tiled floor. Grabbing a nearby towel I dried my hair before tying it back like I usually did; patting my skin dry I slipped on some black shorts and stepped out of the bathroom. Walking out of the room I shared with Kisame I made my way past the cluttered hallway and into the main living area.

_Everyone has left on a mission, it's so quiet here no Hidan and his loud obnoxiousness and no Tobi, maybe I can use this time to think_ I thought sitting on the couch. I frowned slightly realizing it was way too quiet, _maybe watching some T.V will help ease the silence_. Standing I looked for the remote but I couldn't find it but then again it was almost impossible to find anything in here, I made my way back down the hallway when I heard a snort, _strange I thought I was the only one here_. I went to find the source of the noise and found myself in front of Zetsu's room, grabbing the door knob I gently opened it to find him laying on his bed, his back pressed against the headboard.

He looked up from the magazine he was reading and looked at me his yellow eyes locked onto my red ones, "yes? **Was there something you wanted?"** he asked.

"I wanted to know if you had seen the remote, I can't seem to find it,"

"No I haven't **why don't you use those freaky eyes of yours to find it?**"

"My eyes do not work that way it would be useful if I had the Byakugan but alas I do not possess that kekkei genkai," I replied stepping farther into the room. It was...surprisingly clean not a trace of clothes or random bodyparts though the walls were painted slate grey like all of our rooms and the carpet a dull brown and it didn't smell of decaying flesh or any foul odors it just smelled like...grass. "I didn't know you could remove your plant-like appendages," I observed, it was strange not seeing him without it, it almost made him seem human though bi-colored he was.

"is it so different? **I'm not a freak all the time okay?"**

"it didn't mean anything by it...can I ask what you are reading?"

"I'm just looking at the pictures, **who actually reads magizines like this anyway?"** he asked holding up the magazine, _a playboy magazine? Who would read something like that anyway?_

"where did you get something like that?"

"from Hidan I find it amusing, **everyone knows what a closet case he is,"** he replied flipping the page, I hid a smile at his words it was true that most of the Akatsuki members were gay, myself included but what was Zetsu? He never showed any interest in anyone other than a possible food source and he mostly kept to himself he was also the only member who traveled frequently without a partner which made him a mystery. "are you okay Itachi? **You kinda zoned out there buddy boy,"** he said looking at me intently.

"I'm fine but I should go, sorry for bothering you," I said grabbing the doorknob, I jumped slightly when his white hand smacked against the door keeping me from leaving, "Zetsu?" I asked keeping my emotions in check.

"Itachi you come in here with such skimpy little shorts on **and you expect me to just let you waltz out of here?"** he whispered in my ear, I suppressed a shiver and closed my eyes _this cannot be happening._

"I assure you it wasn't my intention I thought I was the only one here," I said gripping the knob tighter, he chuckled before clicking the lock into place. I could have easily escaped with a genjutsu but a small part of me didn't really want to leave, a part of me wanted to stay. I couldn't mask the shiver that passed through me this time as his hot breath ghosted against my neck before his wet tongue gently traced my pulse and I could feel my heart skyrocket, _am I really letting him do this? _I thought looking at the doorknob before slowly removing my hand from the gold plated metal.

"I promise you won't regret this Itachi **lets see how 'emotionless' you really are,"** he said moving away from me and I immediately missed his warmth, turning around I saw him sitting on the farther edge of the bed his hands clasped together looking at me intently, I cautiously made my way over to him and sat down beside him making my already short shorts ride up even more showing my thighs, he looked at the newly exposed skin before his gaze traveled up to my eyes, "I'll be gentle okay? **Wouldn't want to hurt you the first time,"** he said softly pressing our lips together.

I closed my eyes and allowed my other senses to take over, the feel of his lips against mine, the tingling sensation of our tongues melding together, the mild yet sweet smell of him and the feel of his warm hand as he gently caressed my cheek. I felt him untie my ponytail and let the raven locks free before threading his fingers through my hair pulling me closer to him, I tucked my fingers under the edge of his fishnet shirt and pulled it up, breaking our kiss he allowed me to lift his shirt up and over his head before throwing it haphazardly to land somewhere on his floor. Claiming my mouth again I ran my fingers down his back, marveling at the solid muscle under his warm dry bi-colored skin.

I allowed him to lead me back on the bed and watched as he moved downward placing small kisses randomly on my body before drawing one of my nipples into his mouth, gripping his forest colored hair tightly I bit my lip to keep those sounds that threatened to spill out at bay as his moistened tongue ran gently under my pebbled flesh before sucking on the rosy bud while worrying the other with his fingers. Leaving my chest he rose up and slipped his fingers under the waist band of my shorts and eased them down my legs letting my hardened arousal spring free.

"Zetsu..." I said slightly unsure, he looked at me for a moment his golden eyes kind, I nodded and watched fixated as he drew three fingers into his mouth making sure to throughly wet them his eyes never leaving mine. once satisfied he removed them and slowly made his way downward.

"lift your hips up," his white half said and I did so, I tensed slightly as one slippery finger teased my opening before sliding in to the knuckle with little difficulty, "relax Itachi, **I'd hate to hurt you,"** he said, he waited a few moments and slowly began thrusting his finger in and out of me, wiggling it to open me up more; sliding another finger in he scissored them stretching me, "does it hurt?" he asked to which I shook my head 'no' it really didn't hurt but it felt strange and a little uncomfortable. Biting my lip as the third and final finger entered I groaned quietly as his wet appendages thrusted in and out of my body and with a crook of his fingers I moaned loudly at the unexpected pleasure I received.

He smirked a little smugly and pressed and rubbed that pleasure spot a few more times before slipping those fingers out of me, by this time I was panting hard but my breath caught in my throat as he removed his pants and stood before me proud and obviously aroused. I didn't get a good look at him before but now standing in front of me it's a wonder why I never really noticed how...great Zetsu looked, toned body without an once of fat on him and a great set of six pack abs, from there you have lean sinewy thighs and legs and the long impressive package extending from the juncture of his thighs, "I guess green is your natural hair color," I said looking at the carpet that matched his drapes.

He smiled before spitting on his hand and slicking himself up, crawling back on the bed and leaning over me I felt the mushroomed tip of his arousal _right there_ and I clenched the sheets as it eased inside me stretching me like no fingers ever could, inch by delicious inch he slid inside me almost to the point of breaking and it wasn't until I whimpered did he halt his movements, "I'm sorry it's been a while since I've had sex," I said trying to relax against the massive intrusion, he nodded knowingly and kissed me either to comfort me or distract me from the pain it didn't matter because it felt...good.

Wiggling my hips to signal him I was alright he slowly pushed the rest of the way in, his hips flushed against my butt, he continued to kiss me and after a few moments I felt him pull somewhat out before pushing back in, over and over he continued to do that occasionally pulling out an extra inch until it didn't hurt anymore and his movements were easier. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist effectively pulling him closer to me and making him go in deeper, his thrusts became faster and more forceful and ripping my mouth from his I cired out in pleasure as one particualr thrust had me seeing stars.

He smirked and continued to hit that spot and smashing our lips together again we shared more than just saliva we shared our hearts. I knew he was close because his thrusts became slower, shallower and I was close too, slipping my hand between our sweaty bodies I wrapped my fingers around my aching need and began slowly pumping it not really wanting this sweet madness to end, I twitched in surprise when I felt his clammy hand close over mine and pumped my arousal along with me, finally the fire coiling in my belly snapped and I came moaning his name into his mouth.

Breaking the kiss he picked up speed again and with a few more thrusts he came as well coating my insides with his seed, riding out his orgasm he collasped on top of me with a grunt, letting our hearts calm down I idly curled his hair around my finger while he looked at me, an amused expression on his face, I winced slightly when he slipped out of me but he made no move to get off, "you should wear those shorts more often **but only for me I don't want Hidan lusting after you, the perv," **he said grinning.

"and if I do would this be the result?"

"oh yes definitely, **I'm glad I don't have a roomate,"**

"so this...is not a one time thing is it?

"no way, **you honestly think I'd give you up, **after all this?"

"I hope not...so I guess we're lovers now hmm?"

"of course we are, **I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon,"** he said closing his eyes, _well I guess that's good enough for me_ I thought closing my eyes was well.

**Omake**

_Two weeks later_

"gods it makes me sick how Zetsu and Itachi are all over each other, does it you Kazuku? I mean get a fucking room!"

"what does it matter? At least there not hiding their relationship like we are,"

"I told you already I'm waiting for the perfect moment," replied the silver haired Jashinist,

"whatever you say Hidan now shut up and bend over!"

**The end?**

A:N and it's done! I took a break from studying for my finals next week and wrote this so i'm sorry if it sucks and I had no idea how to end this so I hope you enjoyed the little added bit with Hidan and Kazuku!

Reviews feed the hungry and believe me i'm starving!

want a request? check out my profile for information and PM me a request if you want one!


End file.
